Primeiro Amor Nunca Morre
by Nik Northman
Summary: Traída e humilhada, Carolyn está disposta a se vingar de todos. O que ela não sabe, é que está para conhecer o maior perigo de toda sua vida.


**Capítulo 01 – Charles**

Se alguém dissesse, seis meses atrás, que um homem seria capaz de se encantar por ela, Margot não acreditaria. Mas, por algum motivo misterioso, um comandante da polícia de Oregon estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Os dois sempre se deram bem, isso não há que se negar. Mas Marggie nunca o levou a sério. Não como possível candidato para marido, ou, namorado.

Charles West era muito bonito. Estava na casa dos quarenta anos e andava sempre muitíssimo bem vestido. Marggie adorava se encontrar com ele. West era gentil, educado, e sempre a tratava bem. Diferente da sua clientela comum.

Ele dissera, a primeira vez que se encontraram, que estava muito abatido, pois a esposa havia acabado de descobrir um câncer maligno no seio esquerdo. Jamais a traíra antes.

Naquela noite, sim.

Contudo, agora nenhum dos dois estava pensando na esposa adoecida do oficial. Estavam preocupados. E quando Marggie se curvou sobre a janela do Sedan preto, o velho policial franziu o cenho.

― Porque você está fazendo isso? ― ele lançou um olhar pesaroso para a garota. ― Eu não disse que subiria para pegar você? Vamos, entre no carro!

― Sim senhor, comandante! ― Marggie soltou uma risada um tanto espalhafatosa, deu a volta no veículo, abriu a porta do carona e sentou-se. ― O que você acha, comandante? Estou bonita?

Levou um minuto ou dois para que Charles a analisasse por completo. Margot estava usando um vestido curtíssimo, extremamente vulgar. Mas não era a roupa que lhe prendia a atenção. Era o rosto.

Sempre acreditara que a amada não convencia, servia — ou merecia ser prostituta. Seu rosto era angelical demais para aquele tipo de roupa. Charles enxergava a alma de Margot e ela era pura. Não era nada como aquele vestido. Ele tinha certeza que ela era muito mais do que uma simples vagabunda de esquina. Isso o deixava frustrado.

― Eu não sei o que farei com você. Por Deus! ― O homem balançou a cabeça. A mão de Marggie pousou em sua coxa e subiu até sua virilha, fazendo com que ele estremecesse. ― Pare com isso! Eu disse que te levaria para jantar em um lugar especial esta noite...

― Eu estou vestida para uma ocasião especial. Vê? ― A garota levantou o pequeno vestido até deixar as pernas aparecerem completamente.

― Você está tão drogada que provavelmente deve estar em outra dimensão... Ah Margot!

― Olhe Charles, ou você arranca ou cai fora. — Marggie se recompôs. Estava desconfortável com o rumo daquela conversa. — Eu estou trabalhando hoje à noite e eu preciso prestar contas com Ramón, você sabe disso. Certamente você ainda lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que eu não o paguei...

― Preste atenção Margot! ― Charles a segurou pelos braços. A menina enrijeceu. Já havia apanhado antes. ― Eu estou indo para a Europa amanhã. Eu quero que você venha comigo.

Marggie soltou um suspiro de alívio. Entretanto ficou confusa. Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas devem ter denunciado sua hesitação. Charles a sacudiu novamente, provavelmente tentando fazer com que ela entrasse de vez na mesma realidade que a dele.

― Mas e sua família, e seus filhos?

― Eu não os amo ― o oficial respondeu aflito. ― Eu amo você e eu quero levar você! Amanhã eu serei rico o suficiente para nos fazer desaparecer para sempre. Você poderá sair _dessa vida_... Será perfeito!

Margot não fora capaz de responder, afinal, ninguém nunca a tratara dessa maneira. Charles era realmente um homem maravilhoso!

Mas porque perder tempo com alguém como ela? Alguém imundo, sem valor, sem honra...

Por vezes ela temia por este tipo de atitude da parte dele, então, agia completamente diferente do usual.

West a levava para todo tipo de eventos. E, certa vez, em uma reunião de policiais veteranos, o homem tentou se declarar. Em pânico, Marggie gritou a plenos pulmões o que ela era e qual era sua profissão. Ela fazia de tudo para fugir de situações como essa. Compromissos.

Não era certo para um rapaz distinto como ele andar com uma prostituta. Ela ainda não havia o rejeitado completamente por que precisava do dinheiro. Mas isso? Ele não podia ter se apaixonar por ela. Ela não queria ser responsável pela desgraça de uma família. Não mais do que o necessário.

― Escute ― Marggie segurou a mão do homem e sorriu. ― Eu que fumei uns baseados e você que está fora de si. Seu velho policial tolo! Eu vou sair. Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Você vá para casa, fique junto de sua mulher. Certo? Me ligue em outra oportunidade, querido.

A cortesã se inclinou e beijou-lhe os lábios. Depois desceu do carro.

― Eu não estou brincando — Charles gritou aflito pela janela. — Amanhã, às 21 horas eu vou estar no aeroporto com uma passagem no seu nome. Por favor, Marggie, não me deixe esperando.

Margot acenou e continuou andando. Ela precisaria fazer no mínimo mais uns dois programas para pagar seu _"protetor"_.

Já era quase dia quando a campainha da casa de Cassie tocou. A jovem garota, muito bonita, correu para atender.

― Jesus, Cassie! Vá colocar uma roupa ― Marggie sacudiu a cabeça.

― Um cara acabou de deixar meu apartamento ―Ela deu de ombros. Não sente na cama, ainda não troquei os lençóis. Vou tomar uma ducha, espere aqui.

Margot assentiu e enquanto esperava pela amiga, começou a retirar a roupa de cama suja. O lugar estava uma bagunça, como sempre.

Cassie era uma das garotas de Ramón, colega de Marggie. Ela havia sido o mais próximo que Marggie havia chegado de uma amiga, portanto, quando não estavam trabalhando ou dormindo, estavam juntas. Na maioria das vezes fazendo planos impossíveis para quando elas ficassem ricas e mudassem de vida.

Margot se identificava com Cassie, principalmente, por que ela também não se lembrava de muito de sua vida passada. As meninas costumavam ter devaneios de seus pais, reis e rainhas... E nessas situações elas podiam se sentir como verdadeiras princesas.

Mas tudo não passava de sonhos bobos. Elas estavam presas àquela vida odiosa, não adiantava negar.

― Sabe aquele velho policial que tem uma queda por mim? ― Marggie gritou na direção do banheiro, depois que se deitou no colchão que estava desencapado. ― Falou que quer fugir comigo... Largar o emprego e a família e ir para Europa.

― E você, o que disse? ― Cassie emergiu pelo corredor, enrolada em uma toalha. Ela acendeu um cigarro e deitou-se ao lado da amiga.

― Eu desconversei e vim embora. Provavelmente ele estava frustrado com algo do trabalho... Amanhã ele esquece.

― Você é burra, Marggie! Perder uma oportunidade dessas? É uma chance em um milhão!

― Eu sou burra mesmo, mas não por isso. ― Marggie suspirou. ― Eu só consegui um programa esta noite. Charles não me pagou e o outro idiota queria fazer umas coisas pervertidas demais pra mim. Ainda faltam cem paus pra completar o dinheiro da noite...

Cassie a olhou com desaprovação. Depois suspirou, rolou sobre a cama e abriu a gaveta de uma cômoda que estava ali ao lado.

― Você, você... ― Ela riu baixinho. ― Eu tenho duzentos sobrando. Vou te dar cem para pagar o pamonha do Ramón e cinquenta para comida. Eu mesma só tenho pão mofado no que era para ser uma cozinha.

― Você não deveria... Obrigada! ― As garotas se abraçaram. ― Eu pago assim que puder, eu juro!

― Eu sei, eu sei. Mas me fala, que coisas pervertidas esse tal cara queria que você fizesse?

— Cassie! — Marggie deu um soco falso em Cassie e elas deram uma boa gargalhada.

Não era a primeira vez que salvavam a pele uma da outra. Elas se tratavam como família e era isso que família fazia, de qualquer maneira.

— Escute — Cassie sentou-se de repente na cama. Ela puxou uma página de jornal antigo e todo sujo do chão e o entregou para Marggie. — Eu hoje achei isso no chão do carro de um dos caras que me pegou lá em baixo na rua 54. E essa foto... Eu não, sei. Mas eu precisava te mostrar.

Marggie segurou o papel imundo e o observou com cuidado.

"_**UM ANO SEM CAROLYN.**_

_No verão do ano passado a menina Carolyn Margot Helders foi sequestrada. As investigações nunca chegaram a lugar algum. A família ainda está procurando por qualquer informação que possa levar ao paradeiro de Carolyn, agora com quinze anos de idade._

_Se você tiver qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro desta criança, ligue para 91 93992507. Paga-se recompensa."_

— Não dá para ver a foto direito — Marggie espremeu os olhos, como se fosse adquirir algum dom que a fizesse enxergar algo nítido naquele papel velho.

— Pois é. Por isso eu fiquei na dúvida também... Mas veja, o nome dela... Margot. Você não disse que só tem memória a partir dos seus quatorze anos? — Cassie segurou a mão da amiga. Ela sabia que era muita informação. — Talvez não seja nada Marggie. Mas este pequeno anúncio conseguiu chamar a minha atenção. Você deveria dar uma olhada. Talvez você seja mesmo uma princesa.

— Eu tenho certeza que não sou nada parecido como isso — Marggie abriu um sorriso tão amargo que entristeceu o ambiente. — Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso Cassie. Vamos dormir.

Demoraram a pegar no sono. O pedaço de jornal no chão do apartamento de dois cômodos parecia ocupar o espaço inteiro, impedindo que respirassem ou pensassem em outra coisa.

Margot forçou seu cérebro a lembrar de qualquer coisa. Qualquer detalhe, uma coisinha de nada que fosse... Apenas um sinal de que ela ainda podia ser salva. Mas nada aconteceu.


End file.
